During hydrocarbon production, well fluid flowing from a hydrocarbon reservoir to the surface can include debris such as sand, foreign materials from previous well operations, small piece of metallic or plastic material, or coating materials from sections of a well completion. If left unhandled, debris—especially large, hard, or sharp-edged debris—carried by the well fluid can cause erosion wear as the debris travels through or past equipment or process instruments. The debris can also plug or damage well equipment, which can potentially cause a catastrophic failure of a piece of equipment. Equipment failure can negatively impact production and can increase field asset operating costs. Taking measures to preserve and extend the life of well equipment and instruments is favorable to keep production economical.